1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-254204 (JP 2010-254204 A), a projection and a recess of an eccentric cam biased by a biasing spring constituted by a torsion coil spring so as to rotate about a support shaft mesh with an inner-column side, so that a telescopic lock is achieved. Further, when an adjusting lever and a release lever that rotates together with a fastening shaft in an integrated manner displace the eccentric cam so that the eccentric cam rotates in a release direction against the biasing spring, the telescopic lock is released.
A case, in which the support shaft is constituted by a member (a resin member or the like) that can break at the time of a secondary collision, is assumed. In this case, in a normal time, the support shaft may be deformed due to a load at the time when an operating lever is operated, which may affect a rotational motion of a member supported by the support shaft. As a result, an operation force for the operating lever may vary, and a peak value of the operation force may increase, and thus, it may become difficult to operate (rotate) the operating lever.